Dytweezer
Is a very large pterosaur-like enemy from Pikmin: New World. It has an enormous upturned beak with several small peg-like teeth at the end. The beak has a toucan-like series of rainbow-coloured stripes at its tip. and is completely orange otherwise. It has a comparatively small vulture-like head with tiny yellow eyes and pink skin. It also has a small, beat-red crest on the end of its head. It has a vaguely heart-shaped pale-yellow mane of feathers around its neck and a round, black body with two long yellow legs with clawed feet and two massive wing that are easily double the size of its tiny body. The wings are connected to the legs by a membrane of skin and blue and scarlet red stipes connect the arms with its feet. There are three clawed fingers on its wings and an extra-long, fourth finger that supports the rest of its wings. It also has a long, stiff tail that sticks out directly behind it and has a large tip resembling the spade on a playing card. It also has a dark magenta tongue in its mouth. It can be a very difficult fight, as this creature never goes on the ground and is often hiding in the darkness or out of view of the player. When it swoops down and into view it will cause all of the pikmin to panic and begin to run away from it. It will begin to chase the pikmin around often into walls, corners or dead ends. It then opens up its oversized beak and pinches all of the pikmin in between its tweezer-like ends and then swallows them whole. It can get up to six pikmin at a time this way, and it can attack in rapid succession. However, the player can whistle on the pikmin so that they go out of their state of panic. Once there are no more panicking pikmin to pick off, or any pikmin that haven't already ran away, the creature will return to its normal flight pattern. When it is killed it will automatically jump up into the air with one of its wing on fire. This will cause it to fly around in a spiral leaving behind a smoke trail until it hits a solid surface and then explode, leaving three pellets and possibly some cargo behind. Strategy Call on your pikmin so that they won't run away and will listen to you and then throw them at its rounded abdomen and wings. However, the creature will knock them off with a powerful beat of its wings not long after ﻿the pikmin have landed on it. If they are tossed onto it fast enough they will weigh it down so that it falls down onto the ground where your pikmin squad can easily swarm it. It will attempt to get back up in the air by first standing up on its two back legs and then spreading its wings out wide. When it does this, call all of your pikmin off of it because it is a sign that it will beat its wings with a force that creates large amounts of wind that will send your pikmin flying far and knock over your captains. Also, any pikmin close enough or on it will be deflowered by the wind. Be sure that none of your pikmin are anywhere near it and then repeat the process again. Keep the pikmin far away from it during its death animation as they could easily get caught up in its death explosion, killing them. Olimar's Notes Dsungaripteryx tweezoris Family: Aerasites " An absolutely enormous oral bill with upturned ends and small, peg-like teeth make this flying beast ideal for picking out small prey from cracks and crevices. This function makes pikmin immediately vulnerable, causing them to panic upon sight of it. It may actually be an ancient predator of pikmin, which is why they flee from it so desperately. Sadly, all aerasite specimens seem to explode spectacularly upon impact with a solid surface at death, disallowing them to be collected and studied." Louie's Notes " Dump fresh fireball dumple chili sauce in with a fresh anode beetle abdomen. Add lettuce, pickles, onions, carrot and bread crumbs as well. Wrap this beast's massive wing skin around and around it until it is in a loaf-like shape. Deep fry and serve still hot with the optional side dish of tacos." Trivia *This creature's scientific name is a large reference to Dsungaripterus weii, to which it is heavily based on. *Olimar's notes say that it may be an ancient predator, a reference that it is actually based on a prehistoric pterosaur. Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Aerasites Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Selfdestructer Category:Enemies